Fluoropolymers, i.e. polymers having a fluorinated backbone, have been long known and have been used in a variety of applications because of several desirable properties such as heat resistance, chemical resistance, weatherability, UV-stability etc. . . . The various fluoropolymers are for example described in “Modern Fluoropolymers”, edited by John Scheirs, Wiley Science 1997. The fluoropolymers may have a partially fluorinated backbone, generally at least 40% by weight fluorinated, or a fully fluorinated backbone. Particular examples of fluoropolymers include polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE), copolymers of tetrafluoroethylene (TFE) and hexafluoropropylene (HFP) (FEP polymers), perfluoroalkoxy copolymers (PFA), ethylene-tetrafluoroethylene (ETFE) copolymers, terpolymers of tetrafluoroethylene, hexafluoropropylene and vinylidene fluoride (THV) and polyvinylidene fluoride polymers (PVDF).
The fluoropolymers may be used to coat substrates to provide desirable properties thereto such as for example chemical resistance, weatherability, water- and oil repellency etc. . . . For example aqueous dispersions of fluoropolymer may be used to coat kitchen ware, to impregnate fabric or textile e.g. glass fabric, to coat paper or polymeric substrates. For sake of economy and convenience, the fluoropolymer dispersions will typically have between 30% by weight and 70% by weight of fluoropolymer solids.
A frequently used method for producing aqueous dispersions of fluoropolymers involves aqueous emulsion polymerization of one or more fluorinated monomers usually followed by an upconcentration step to increase the solids content of the raw dispersion obtained after the emulsion polymerization. The aqueous emulsion polymerization of fluorinated monomers generally involves the use of a fluorinated surfactant. Frequently used fluorinated surfactants include perfluorooctanoic acids and salts thereof, in particular ammonium perfluorooctanoic acid. Further fluorinated surfactants used include perfluoropolyether surfactants such as disclosed in EP 1059342, EP 712882, EP 752432, EP 816397, U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,307, U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,843 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,849. Still further surfactants that have been used are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,480, U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,552, U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,884, U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,859, U.S. Pat. No. 5,804,650, U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,799, WO 00/22002 and WO 00/71590.
Most of these fluorinated surfactants have a low molecular weight, i.e. a molecular weight of less than 1000 g/mol. Recently, such low molecular weight fluorinated compounds have raised environmental concerns. Accordingly, measures have been taken to either completely eliminate the fluorinated low molecular weight surfactants from aqueous dispersion or at least to minimize the amount thereof in an aqueous dispersion. For example, WO 96/24622 and WO 97/17381 disclose an aqueous emulsion polymerization to produce fluoropolymers whereby the polymerization is carried out without the addition of fluorinated surfactant. U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,266 on the other hand discloses a method whereby part of fluorinated surfactant is removed through ultrafiltration. In the latter case, the amount of fluoropolymer solids in the dispersion is increased as well, i.e. the dispersion is upconcentrated while removing fluorinated surfactant. WO 00/35971 further discloses a method in which the amount of fluorinated surfactant is reduced by contacting the fluoropolymer dispersion with an anion exchanger.
Since the solids content of the raw dispersions immediately after emulsion polymerization is usually in the range of upto 35% by weight, the raw dispersions are subjected to an upconcentration process so as to increase the solids content thereof. In order to preserve the stability of the dispersion, the upconcentration typically is carried out in the presence of a stabilizer, in particular a non-ionic surfactant that acts as a stabilizer.
However, when fluoropolymer dispersions that contain no or only a small amount of fluorinated low molecular weight surfactant are upconcentrated, it was found that a viscosity increase results which may be unacceptable. Moreover, the stability of the upconcentrated dispersions may under certain conditions be inferior to dispersions in which the amount of low molecular weight fluorinated surfactant is higher.
Accordingly, there exists a desire to remove one or more of the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.